Numerous applications involve penetrating a sealed encasement (i.e., a container) so-as-to provide electrical access to or from electrical components enclosed within. One such application involves body implantable medical devices (referred to as “IMDs”), such as pulse generators or cardiac function management devices, for the treatment of bradycardia, tachyarrhythmia, or muscle or nerve stimulation. One such example involves providing electrical access to and from a power source (e.g., a battery) of an IMD.
Electrical feedthrough assemblies provide a conductive path extending between the interior of the (hermetically sealed) encasement and a location outside the encasement. Typically, the conductive path comprises a conductive pin or other type of terminal that is electrically insulated from the encasement. In addition, feedthrough assemblies may include a ferrule and an insulative material for positioning and insulating the pin within the ferrule. In the battery power source example, a conductive connection member is often directly coupled to an internal portion (i.e., a portion located within the battery encasement) of the conductive pin on a first end and coupled to an anode or cathode (of the battery) on a second end.
When used in IMDs, feedthrough assemblies need to provide years of reliable service since maintenance or repair possibilities for the devices are extremely limited or costly. Moreover, failures of the feedthrough assembly or components thereof can have catastrophic consequences as extreme as death for a patient reliant on the IMD. Therefore, feedthrough assemblies need to comprise, among other things, highly reliable components and secure interconnections.